Invasion
by ShaneOmac-Y2Js-girl
Summary: How diffirent would the InVasion have been if Eric Bischoff was involved. Other main characters are mainly Shane McMahon and the other McMahons.
1. Default Chapter

I loved the Invasion but this is what could have happened if WCW wasnt bought out and Eric Bischoff was involved. (Main characters the McMahons, Eric Bischoff). This is just a story and doesnt reflect the way i feel about the people in it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vince, Linda and Stephanie McMahon where sat in the back watching Raw when there was a knock at the door. Vince went to open and was handed an envelope.  
  
"Have a nice day sir" The curior said as he left  
  
" Hmm thanks" Vince said as he curiously looked at the envelope  
  
" Whats that Dad"  
  
" I don't know yet i have to open it first" Vince said to his daughter with a sarcastic tone.  
  
He opened it and pulled out the contents  
  
"What the hell?" Vince said to himself  
  
" whats is it Vince" his wife asked   
  
" tickets"  
  
" to what Daddy"  
  
" Monday night Nitro next week" Vince replied as the audience to Raw where split between cheers and boo's.  
  
"Hang on theres a letter"  
  
' Dear the McMahon family, I would like to invite you to see Nitro in a weeks time, we can arrange front row seats or a sky box whichever you prefer. I look forward to seeing you there.   
  
Signed  
  
Eric Bischoff'  
  
Vince read to his family,  
  
"Why would HE invite US to Nitro?" Stephanie asked  
  
" i don't know but i want to find out"  
  
" you mean youre actually going to go it could be a set up"  
  
" maybe but i have to know what hes up to are you coming?" Shane asked looking at his wife and daughter who looked at each other before Linda said  
  
"ok"  
  
" me too! Stephanie said  
  
" you dont have to" Vince said  
  
" i want to besides i dont think i've ever seen Eric Biscoff" she added with a smile.  
  
Monday came and the wwf cameras followed the McMahons into the parking lot where they where met by a limo  
  
" i didnt ask for this" Vince said as the driver opened the door for him  
  
" Courtesy of WCW sir" Vince hesitated a little before getting in.   
  
When they arrived security was waiting, some fans cheered some booed. The show got started and it wasnt too bad. Lance Storm was on next he came to the ring to a host of boo's  
  
" If i can be serious for a minute, we have some special guests here tonight. On behalf of myself and the whole of WCW welcome to the McMahon family to Nitro" Lance said as the crowd booed again.  
  
The night went by and Vince even started to believe it wasnt a set up until just before the end of the show the music started  
  
Eric Bischoff made his way to the ring, Stephanie saw her father scowling  
  
" i take it thats him" She said to her parents and her mother nodded.  
  
Eric walked along the opposite side to the McMahons and picked up to mics.  
  
" how are you all enjoying the show" he asked the crowd to lots of cheering  
  
" as Lance said earlier we do have some guests here tonight" Eric continued as he made his way toward the McMahons" Mr McMahon are you enjoying the show?" he asked handing him a mic " sorry we don't have any wwf mics" Eric said shrugging  
  
" its pretty much what i expected " Vince replied as Eric just laughed a little and sighed  
  
" well its not done yet you see this ring Vince its brand new got it yesterday and do you know who paid for it? You!" Eric said as Vince just looked confused  
  
" me?"  
  
" yup you see youve over looked something, or should i say someone, someone who has shares in the wwf, someone who can get to your money, someone who works right here in WCW!" Eric said with a smile  
  
" wanna meet him?" Eric asked and the crowd cheered as some music started to play (Revenge by Marilyn Manson)   
  
" Give it up for (pause as he appears) Shane McMahon, Vinces son!!!" Eric shouted as Vince jumped the barricade and tried to get after him but security grabbed him  
  
" keep him away from me and keep an eye on those too" Eric said pointing at Stephanie and Linda who looked hims shock as Shane made his way past them not even acknowledging them and heading to Eric when they shook hands making sure the McMahons could se before hugging.   
  
" And the man who will help me destroy World Wrestling Federation and you McMahon!" Eric said with his arm around Shane's shoulders before raising each others arms 


	2. chapter two

This is just a story and doesnt reflect the way i feel about anyone in it and i don't own Shane (sadly), Eric or any other superstars.  
  
Sorry this ones a little short.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Smackdown went by with none of the McMahons showing, the crowd had lots of signs for WCW, Shane McMahon etc and soon enough Raw came around. It was about half an hour from the end of the show when a limo was seen and the McMahons came out.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Vince yelled at one of the arena staff who happened to be passing.   
  
no chance started up and Vince made his way to the ring.  
  
" As i'm sure all of you are now aware myself and my family went to Nitro last week, now i knew it was a set up but i didnt know even Eric Bischoff would sink that low" Vince started as the crowd cheered then suddenly a siren filled the arena and the crowd went wild, Vince turned to see what was going on and saw the WCW logo flashing on the titantron.   
  
" NO!" Vince yelled frantically  
  
" they can't be here this is my show, this is my WWF" but it was too late as WCW superstars poured through the crowd and surrounded the ring.  
  
At this point JR was going mental as he does screaming they can't be here this is WWF country. Lance Storm, Billy Kidman got on the apron and slowly climbed through the ropes, Vince only saw Billy and turned just in time to get a kick to the face from Storm as some more music filled the arena and Eric Bischoff and Shane McMahon made there way down the ramp much to the suprise of the crowd. Once they got to the ring Eric and Shane got microphones and told Lance and Billy to pick up Vince who was semi conscious but well aware of what was going on and tried to get to Eric more than once but failing to get out of the wrestlers grasps.  
  
"Vince" Shane began "The Invasion has begun" Shane said with a evil smirk as Vinces head sunk at what his own son had just said.  
  
"Boys!" Eric added with a evil smile of his own "tear the place down!" He yelled as we saw the parking lot where even more WCW stars where armed with sledgehammers among other things as they forced there way into the arena and started smashing all they could and attacking superstars.  
  
Eric and Lance had made there way to the back by now and Lance was looking for any WWF people when he came to a door that was locked so used the sledgehammer to bash it in, he slowly and cautiously entered  
  
" Eric look what i found" Lance said as Eric headed to him and looked smiling at what he saw.  
  
" Look what we got here" Erics voice came from the back as he appeared with 3 superstars holding Linda and Stephanie which automatically caught Shanes attention from smashing the announcers table. Vince made his way half way up the ramp before being stopped and thrown with his wife and daughter. Shane passed them as if they werent even there as his mother screamed his name trying to get him to stop.  
  
" Shane would you like to do the honours?" Eric asked as Shane climbed the Raw scaffolding surrounding the Titantron and pulled a cord to the side and Vince fell to the floor as a WCW banner covered the titantron with Shane, Eric and WCW all smiling as Raw went off the air.**********************************************************************  
  
Want more? Then please review, thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Same stuff as the other chapters. Sorry its not very long again  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
" It was the best moment of my life, i mean THE BEST" Eric said as he paced up and down in his office in the WCW building  
  
" The look on there faces especially Vince it was amazing!"  
  
" So you enjoyed it then" Shane said sarcastically as Eric continued to pace smiling from ear to ear  
  
" That was great i agree but we can't cut back now they have to know we're serious and that wasnt a one time thing" Shane stared  
  
" I know, i know"  
  
" Which is why next weeks Nitro will be the last.....Until we destroy WWF anyway" Shane shrugged  
  
"Why shut it down they'll think we went bust"  
  
" Exactly they'll think that was a one off and how can we invade when raw and Nitro are on at the same time?"  
  
" Ok so we shut it down we'll need extra security so WWF dont get payback"  
  
" I'll make sure it gets advertised during Smackdown." Shane said as he left  
  
" Cya" Eric replied as he headed the opposite direction still grinning.  
  
This Monday's night don't you dare watch anything but the last Nitro!  
  
"Last Nitro", the words echoed in Vinces head as he watched the commercial  
  
" Have you seen this?" He asked his wife and daughter as they entered  
  
" What?" Linda asked heading straight for coffee  
  
" This Monday is the last Nitro"  
  
" What, why?" Linda asked confused  
  
" I don't know"  
  
" I do " Stephanie started " there invasion last week was there last hurrah they knew they where going bust so they wanted a big blow out!" Stephanie said with enthusiasm proud of herself  
  
" Maybe" Vince said sceptically " but"  
  
" No buts" Linda interrupted " Stephanie is right. They wanted to be remembered for something and they have now they're gone. We won Vince" Linda said smiling as she sat next to Steph to watch the rest of Smackdown  
  
" Maybe we should go "Invade" there last show?" Vince said  
  
" Oh Vince leave it, they'll be gone soon" Linda replied  
  
"Hmmm i guess....."  
  
The days leading to the last Nitro where hectic with Shane and Eric making it look like WCW was going under and making sure the wrestlers didnt say anything. The rest of the staff where told WCW had gone bust and released.  
  
Monday came and even though it wasnt really over it was an emotional night as in a way it was over, they where going to the next level, a bigger stage.  
  
The end of the show came and Eric made his way to the ring followed by the locker room who waited on the ramp to alot of cheers. Back at Raw the McMahons watched eagerly to see the end of the competition for good!  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen thankyou, not only for that amazing reception, but for sticking with WCW through the years, for never giving up! But all good things come to an end and this is the end for World Championship Wrestling. I wish all our fantastic superstars the best of luck aswell as our road agents, trainers and everybody who is a part of the WCW, thankyou for all your hard work and thankyou once again to you the fans" Eric finished as he began to clap, as did the superstars. Fireworks went off the crowd stood and cheered as Nitro went off the air.  
  
"What did i tell you?" Steph said smiling " its over"  
  
" Hmm i guess "  
  
" Vince they wouldnt have done all that if they where coming back in a year, the fireworks alone would cost a fortune, besides i've done some checking they have gone bust"  
  
" Well i guess theres nothing left to do....but celebrate" Vince said as he headed out the door and to the ring leaving Linda and Stephanie looking worried  
  
" Well its over" Vince began as he addressed the crowd "WCW is no more, just like we destroyed ECW we have now destroyed our main competition. Not only destroyed but annihilated! You will never see that company again." Vince said with a maniacal laugh " role it" Vince shouted as they played the last few moments of Nitro as Vince waved at he titantron smiling.  
  
"And thats it!" Vince said as he threw the mic on the floor and happily walked back up the ramp. Not knowing that Shane and Eric where watching laughing the whole time  
  
" I cant believe he bought it" Eric laughed " genius my ass!"  
  
" Stephanie probably helped he'll believe his "angel", and shes as thick as two short planks" Shane laughed  
  
" A toast! To the beginning of a new chapter!" Eric said raising his beer  
  
" And the end of the WWF" Shane added  
  
" CHEERS!" 


	4. Chapter 4

I wasnt sure how to do this chapter to make it lead to the next which i wrote first (don't ask) but hopefully you'll enjoy it.Thanks for reading.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Nitro's been replaced by repeats so we can get the time slot back everybody's been fired and the wrestlers are acting like they're looking for work" Eric reeled off to Shane  
  
" What if he try's to find out what we're doing now WCW's gone?" he continued  
  
" He can look all he wants with you, youre doing two martial arts shows, a few projects in Hollywood that should keep him happy"  
  
" But what about you?"  
  
"I've disappeared before i can do it again" Shane replied shrugging  
  
"Shit!" Eric said out of nowhere  
  
"What?"  
  
"McMahon wants to buy WCW"  
  
"Why?" Shane asked sounding a little too suprised and offending Eric  
  
"Why not?!" Eric asked forcefully  
  
"I just meant ummm well...." Shane searched for the words as Eric glared at him  
  
"Because hes been trying to destroy it for ages so why buy them out" Shane finally managed and Eric slowly eased off his glare of the younger man and turned to read the rest of the papers  
  
" $2.3 Million Dollars? He's offering a lousy $2.3 Million Dollars!" Eric shouted  
  
" I have dedicated years my life to this company and thats all its worth 2.3 FUCKING MILLION" Eric yelled throwing the papers across the room  
  
"Hey hey chill out Eric" Shane said standing shocked by how much he sounded like RVD  
  
" You gonna do the thumb thing now too?" Eric asked obviously still very pissed off  
  
" He's not gonna buy it so don't worry"  
  
"But i had him on the run not too long ago, i was the biggest competition he has ever faced and he insults me by offering 2 million dollars" Eric said as he threw something else only just missing the window  
  
" HEY this place will re-open again ya know so don't trash it.....Thats what hotel rooms are for" Shane said as Eric started pacing the room  
  
"Raws on" Shane said as Eric began to glare at him again  
  
" Sorry but we have to watch it"   
  
" Would you stop that?!" Shane shouted after 15 minutes of trying to watch Raw as Eric paced infront of the tv who just sighed and dropped into his chair and watched Raw  
  
" $2.3 Million Dollars" Eric blurted out 20 minutes later  
  
" Would you stop please i'm begging you! (pause)Where are you going?"  
  
" To get a drink"  
  
" Dont smash anything else"  
  
A sarcastic "haha" was his only reply.  
  
A week passed by and it was time for Raw again  
  
"Is it me or does Raw seem better this week?"  
  
" Chris Jerichos match was really go.." Stephanie began before being cut off by her father  
  
" No i don't mean the matches or the wrestlers"  
  
" Yes because who needs them" Linda replied sarcastically not taking her eyes from the wwe magazine  
  
" I don't mean that actually..look you are both missing the point..."   
  
As Vince tried to explain to Linda and Stephanie Shane and Eric where on there way to the arena in a limo.  
  
Eric leaned over to turn on the tv and switched to Raw  
  
" Way to ruin a good night" Shane said sighing  
  
" we gotta make sure he's buying it"  
  
"Yeah yeah i know"  
  
"Hey looks who's heading to the ring" Eric pointed out as Vince strutted out followed by Linda and Stephanie who looked very bored  
  
" This is our chance" Shane said as he look at his watch "15 minutes left come on" Shane finished as he and Eric exited the limo and made there way to the arena.  
  
Back in the arena Vince was boring everyone with how he drove WCW out of business in alot of detail  
  
" And so i have decided to buy WCW" Vince continued as the crowd finally woke up and gasps filled the arena  
  
"why?" Linda asked obviously shocked by the news  
  
" Because my darling then nobody can ever start WCW up again i will leave it to rot!" Vince snarled when a siren came on and the WCW logo began to fill the arena again. Vince couldnt say anything he was in shock as Shanes music hit and he walked down to the ring hardly taking his eyes of Vince who was too shocked to do anything  
  
" I did come here for something specific but first i have to say shut up!" Shane began " man how long can a man go on about how he single handily which is bs by the way drove a company out of business. But anyway back to my point, you really thought we where gone " Shane giving an evil smile as Shane Omac chants filled the arena  
  
" One last hurrah and bye bye WCW ha youre dumber than i thought. I should say thanks to Stephanie because i'm sure she helped in convincing you we where gone" he continued as Stephanie dropped her head  
  
"It took alot of planning to make WCW look like it'd gone under" Vince who had been in shock until then suddenly realised what he was saying  
  
"Shane i..?"  
  
"I'm not finished! I have stock in this company, enough to make major decisions and Vince i'm making one right now. WCW will come to Monday nights........on RAW!" Shane yelled as Vince started to jump around saying he can't  
  
" Calm down Vince you'll have a heart attack. So please welcome the man who has out-smarted Vince McMahon more than once ERIC BISCHOFF!" Shane shouted applauding as I'm back filled the arena and Eric came out smiling followed by the WCW superstars who, minus Lance and Billy who entered the ring first to make sure Vince didnt try and attack Eric, stayed on the ramp as Eric got in the ring and he and Shane shook hands, then hugged.  
  
" Vince, Vince, Vince when will you learn. I don't just go away i will never go away. And Vince i told you it was time for an InVasion and I never lie" Eric said getting in Vince face who was now being held back  
  
"One thing i do, do is know how to celebrate. Ladies" Eric said motioning for someone to come out, when Stacy and Torrie came out carrying champagne which they took to Eric and Shane who toasted as Eric's music hit and more girls came out carrying more champagne which they randomly gave to the superstars.  
  
Vince was thrown out the ring and joined his wife and daughter who had made there way to the ramp.  
  
After Eric and Shane had celebrated in the ring for a while they made there way up the ramp carrying two extra bottles of champagne which they gave to people in the crowd. And yet again infront of Vince, Shane and Eric raised each other's hands as Vince just watched, knowing that Eric Bischoff had once again got the better of him. 


	5. Chapter 5

This is different to the other chapters so please let me know what you think. Thanks.  
  
I didnt know Eric Bischoff does have children until i was half way through and i couldnt change it by then.  
  
Some strong language and as always the fic doesnt reflect the way i feel about the people in it and i don't own any of them.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Late at night Shane and Eric had got into Titan Towers, it wasnt hard Shane still has alot of friends there, they where just going to have a look around they didnt know Vince, Linda and Stephanie where still there. After about an hour of searching for anything they could use against the WWF and coming up with nothing they decided to call it a night they headed for the way they came in but it was locked Shane noticed the time  
  
" Damn the automatic locks kick in, in 2 minutes" Shane told Eric and they headed for the front exit, they figured everyone would have left by now. They had just got to the door in time when they heard a booming voice behind them  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Vince yelled just as the locks kicked in  
  
"You idiot!" Shane yelled   
  
"Me what the hell are you two doing in my building?"  
  
"You're building? I still have stock here remember" Shane started and Vince was about to reply when Eric interrupted  
  
"Umm excuse me but can we focus on the issue at hand please, we are locked in how do we get out?"  
  
" We don't until 8am" Vince replied with a sigh  
  
"What?? Bbbut phones we can call someone" Eric said trying to keep his voice calm  
  
"Phones are put onto answer machines automatically"  
  
"Fire exits?"" Eric pleaded  
  
"We go through there we'll have every fire fighter and cop in Connecticut here"  
  
" and...?" Eric asked but Vince just sighed and looked around  
  
"Well we're stuck here i want everyone in that room, i don't want HIM skulking around" Vince said pointing at Eric  
  
" I do not skulk! (pause) i lurk" Eric corrected as they where all shoved into a small room.  
  
They sat in silence for about half an hour when Shane got up  
  
"Where are you going?" Vince asked  
  
" The bathroom if you don't mind" Shane said as he left, they sat in silence for another few minutes before Eric shot up and began pacing the room looking around him all the time and looking at the door and window. Which lasted about 20 minutes before Eric leant on the wall and fell to the ground where he huddled up, put his head on his hands Vince watched him doing all this drinking the coffee Stephanie had got him earlier before finally saying   
  
"Youre claustrophobic" Eric bairly glanced at Vince as he said this and a small smile came to Vince's lips. Linda was quietly chatting with Stephanie while Vince just drank his coffee and tossed a glance at Eric now and again  
  
"Is he alright?" Stephanie asked her father who just shrugged as Eric shot up  
  
" Where's Shane, he's been gone ages?"  
  
" I dunno maybe he got lost" Vince added with a smile as Eric began pacing again just as Shane came in  
  
"Where have you been?" Eric and Vince asked in unison  
  
" For a walk, what's wrong with you?" Shane asked looking at Eric  
  
" I have been stuck in this box of a stuffy room for ages with HIM" Eric said pointing at Vince who had an innocent look on his face  
  
"Oh why didnt you open the window?" Shane asked opening it as Eric's jaw hit the floor and his eyes went wider he looked from the window to Vince a few times  
  
" You i m all that time and you knew i could have opened the fucking window!!" Eric yelled at Vince who smiled and walked past. Shane just shook his head and leant on the wall while Eric stood next to the window trying to keep calm.  
  
Shane finally got up again  
  
" Now where are you going?" Vince asked but Shane ignored him saying  
  
" I won't be long, don't let Vince wind you up" to Eric as he left while Eric began pacing again.   
  
" You know i feel like a walk" Vince announced as he headed to the door closing the window on the way.  
  
"wha.."  
  
" Don't want you jumping out the window do we" Vince said with a smile and shut the door behind him leaving Eric standing there as Linda and Steph waited for a responce, but got nothing. A few minutes passed when Eric walked back to the wall and stood their stairing at nothing until he finally had enough  
  
" Thats it i'm going " Eric said as he made his way to the door pulling it but nothing happened Eric began to panick  
  
"No....he locked the damn door!" he yelled as Linda got up and tried the door  
  
" I don't believe it" she said with a sigh as Eric started pacing even faster saying oh god, oh no, oh shit over and over before huddling up in the corner of the room again.   
  
"Umm maybe we should check on him?" Steph said after that lasted for about 45 minutes as Vince burst in the door and Eric shot up and headed straight for the door  
  
" You are sick!" he said to Vince as he left. Eric raced down the halls before finding Shane  
  
" I gotta get out of here your evil father locked me in that damn room!" he said sounding very desperate  
  
"Come on" Shane said as he lead him away. Shane opened a door and Eric sighed a huge sigh of relief  
  
"thankyou, thankyou, thankyou" they where on the roof, Eric went to the wall and closed his eyes and stayed perfectly still which Shane figured was a good thing  
  
"Please tell me he's afraid oh hights too?" Vince asked from behind  
  
"That was pretty low (pause) even for you"  
  
" What can i say i hate the guy"  
  
"But giving him a heart attack is a bit much dont you think?" Vince sighed as Steph and Linda came onto the roof.   
  
"Eric? Eric? You ok?" Shane asked  
  
"Yeah, what was that all about?"Eric asked nodding toward Vince  
  
" Nothing" Shane replied as he left the roof.  
  
"Why?" Vince asked  
  
"Why what?" Eric asked not even looking at Vince  
  
" Why Shane? Why hire Shane.....My son?"  
  
" Why not? hes a good kid, smart, knows the business"  
  
" But he's my son"  
  
" Not as far as he's concerned"  
  
" Do you have a family Eric?"  
  
"I'm married yes"  
  
" Why no kids? Not able" Vince said with fake sympathy  
  
" I dont think its fare to have kids when they'll never get to see you" Eric said with half a smirk  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
" Well you work on the road all the time you won't even know your kids"  
  
Vince snapped and ran over to Eric pinning him against a wall  
  
" You shut the hell up right now Bischoff!"  
  
"Vince!" Linda shouted  
  
" I wonder why that upset you could it be because your son likes a man you despise more than his own father" Vince pulled Eric from the wall and held him so to his waste was over the edge of the building. Steph and Linda shouted for Vince to pull him back over but he just staired at Eric 


	6. Chapter 6

qwerty, It doesn't sound like youre being a bitch, thanks for reading.  
  
I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Shane yelled as he grabbed Eric's arm and pulled Vince away as Vince stormed off slamming the door behind him  
  
"Why slam the door if it gets broke he has to pay for it?" Shane pointed out.  
  
The four of them sat up there for a little while to let Vince calm down before going back into the small room Vince had insisted they stay in.  
  
Vince was sat on the floor reading and drinking what was most likely coffee.  
  
"You've been gone a while" he said as they entered but they all just sat down quietly Shane and Eric sat at the opposite side to the McMahons which, Unfortunatly for Eric was also the furthest away from the window and he started to panick.  
  
"Your friends starting to freak out again" Stephanie pointed out  
  
"I'm NOT freaking out," Eric said before going back to rocking  
  
Shane tried to open the window  
  
"Why'd you lock it?"  
  
"To piss me off" Eric answered without even looking up. Eric stood up to leave but Vince jumped up  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
" For a walk"  
  
" No youre not"  
  
" Yes i am i'm not sitting in the pokey room for your enjoyment"  
  
"Youre not leaving"  
  
"Why'd you lock the window?"  
  
This argument carried on for a few minutes before Shane picked up a chair and smashed it into the window  
  
"SHANE!" Linda shouted taken aback but Shane calmly put the chair down and left. Eric walked to the window  
  
"Sure hope nobody was down there" he said looking at the now 'open' window. Vince was about to go after Shane when Eric stopped him  
  
" Why don't you let him calm down a bit?"  
  
" Youre not his dad you know"  
  
" And neither are you!" Eric said confusing Stephanie  
  
" Anyone can be a 'father' it takes alot more than that to be a Dad" Eric said keeping eye contact with Vince the whole time. Vince finally stormed out of the room again  
  
"OH" Stephanie suddenly blurted out making Linda and Eric jump  
  
" I just got the father...thing" she trailed off before going to sit down.  
  
Shane was sat on the very edge of the building when Eric got to the roof  
  
"Not thinking of jumping are you?" he said with a smile  
  
"Because of Vince? No chance" Shane replied with a small laugh as Eric joined him on the building. Shane passed Eric a flask of whisky  
  
"Jesus where'd you get that?" he said as his eyesight returned  
  
" If i told you you'd be an accomplice " Shane said with a smile  
  
" Oh right"   
  
" Why are you sitting out here its pretty cold...then again its pretty cold in there now the window is OPEN" Eric joked  
  
" Never satisfied are you"  
  
" He does care about you, you know, in his own weird ass warped way," Eric said with a laugh Shane just went mmm and had another drink  
  
"Its too cold out here you coming in?"  
  
"In a bit" Eric headed to the door before stopping  
  
"If i smoke in there we're not going to be deafened with alarms are we?" Eric asked   
  
" No" Shane laughed  
  
Eric got back to the pokey room, which was now minus a window and began searching  
  
" You'd think in a company this big there'd be a lighter somewhere," he said still searching  
  
" Here" Vince said as he tossed him a lighter  
  
"Thanks" Eric started looking round the room stopping when he noticed a picture of Shane and Vince he looked at it then at Vince before putting it back, he wandered past Steph and Linda before stopping and staring around a bit  
  
" What?" Linda asked  
  
" What the hell is this room for!?" he asked confused  
  
"Storage"  
  
"oooohhhh i see, not much in it"  
  
" Theirs more storage rooms down the hall"  
  
"ahh"  
  
He said as he inspected various box's  
  
" Fozzy you know i've known Chris ages but never heard these" he said inspecting the inlay card and chuckling to himself as he read it  
  
" Another screw up huh" Vince said out of nowhere  
  
"Hmm" Eric managed pulling himself away from the card  
  
" Chris Irvine another screw up on your part"  
  
" Oh yeah well they happen i was wrong i admit that. Do you?" Eric asked as Vince just turned away and Eric put the CD back  
  
" Hey shouldnt this place have sprinkles" But it was too late as Shane shouted to Eric  
  
" Hey the sprink.." Shane stopped as he saw them all soaking  
  
"lers should go off..." he finished laughing. 


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please r&r if i know people are enjoying the fic i'll update faster.Thanks.  
  
I have wrote the next few chapters but i'm thinking of giving up on this fic but anyway here it is.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I feel dirty...and not in a good way" Eric announced, making Stephanie laugh a little as he entered wearing sweat pants and a WWF Attitude shirt  
  
"Where's Shane gone now?"  
  
" Who knows" Vince said as he left   
  
Vince found Shane sitting near his desk  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
" Dont worry i'm not snooping just thinking"  
  
" About what? Oh i know your best pal in there"  
  
" Give me a break" Shane muttered as he headed for the door  
  
" Surrogate father" Vince said  
  
" What the hell is wrong with you? If I consider someone else more of a father figure than you then thats your fault?" Shane snapped  
  
" What?"  
  
" You where a lousy father! To me anyway not Steph, and i'm not begrudging her that, I'm glad you treated her better but you can't blame other people, especially not Eric, as we where doomed from the beginning" Shane said as he left leaving Vince to drop into his seat not knowing Eric was outside and heard the whole thing and he smiled a little, not an evil smile, a proud smile he'd never been called a father figure before, he never thought he would, least of all by Vince McMahons son.  
  
Shane was sat on the roof again when Stephanie got there  
  
"Needed some air too," she said to her brother but he didnt say anything.  
  
" You can talk to me you know?"  
  
"Uh huh"   
  
" Then why dont you?"  
  
"Nothing to say"  
  
" What happened to us? We used to be so close"  
  
"Things change"  
  
" But youre still my brother"  
  
" So? Doesnt mean we have to get along, infact most brothers and sisters dont"  
  
" We arent most brothers and sisters"  
  
" You got that right" Shane replied with a short laugh  
  
" I still love you"  
  
" Oh pulling out all the stops now huh"  
  
" No being honest"  
  
" You? Honest? Is the world going to end?" Shane said as he walked away leaving Stephanie with tears forming as she started to realise she really has lost her brother.  
  
Linda was the only one still sitting in the same little room when Shane got there looking through papers Shane guessed she must have gone and got from her office.  
  
"Oh i wondered if you'd all left without me"  
  
" Just forgot something" Shane muttered as he searched the corner he'd been sitting in  
  
" Can't we talk anymore?"  
  
" I'm trying to destroy your family company i don't think it would be appropriate"  
  
" Your family company too"  
  
" Dont start that"  
  
" Start what?"  
  
" Family crap"  
  
" But we ARE your family Shane wheather you like it or not"  
  
"Legally yes but as far as i'm concerned i don't have a family"  
  
" Shane please don't say that, you need a family"  
  
" I've done ok so far," Shane said as he cursed the flask he was looking for under his breath  
  
"I want my son back, so does Vince, Stephanie wants her brother back"  
  
" He doesnt exist anymore," Shane said as he left having finally found his flask.  
  
Leaving Linda feeling the same way as Stephanie.   
  
Stephanie finally entered shortly followed by Vince  
  
" What's wrong? Have you been crying?" Linda asked her daughter, which caught Eric's attention, as he was about to go into the room but changed his mind.  
  
" No" she replied with a small smile  
  
"Shane i've been looking for you"  
  
"Now ya found me want a drink"  
  
" Sure where'd ya get it?"  
  
" Kitchen"  
  
" Oh right, did umm something happen between you and Stephanie?"  
  
" We talked"  
  
"About...?"  
  
" I gave her a reality check i don't think she liked it"  
  
"You know what? I feel like getting drunk," Eric said as he got up whiskey in hand  
  
"To WCW" he said with a laugh  
  
"WCW " Shane agreed as they downed the first of many whiskeys.  
  
Hours passed and Stephanie had fallen asleep for a few hours but just woken  
  
" I wonder what they're up to" Vince said looking down the corridor  
  
"Its very quiet"  
  
" They might not be up to anything" Linda replied   
  
"I'm going to look for them"  
  
" I'll go too i need a walk" Stephanie followed her Dad  
  
A few minutes later Shane came in and rummaged through his jacket pocket and took out some dollar bills  
  
"Give these to Vince" he said as he headed for the door  
  
" What for?"  
  
"The drinks"  
  
"Youre still a share holder you dont have to pay for them"  
  
" I wouldnt want him to think i'm taking advantage" Shane added with a sarcastic tone before leaving.  
  
Vince and Stephanie came back a few minutes later  
  
" Couldnt find them, Whats this?" Vince asked picking up the money  
  
" Shane left it for the drinks they had"  
  
" He doesnt need to do that," Vince said as he rushed out the door followed by Stephanie.  
  
They could hear music as they got toward the kitchen and saw Shane standing in the doorway  
  
" You dont need to give me this"  
  
" You don't know how much we've drank" Shane replied with a laugh as he went into the canteen where Eric was standing looking at some CD's before noticing Vince and Stephanie  
  
"Talk about a buzz kill" he muttered loud enough for Vince to hear  
  
" I don't suppose you have any GOOD CD's do you?" Eric asked but Vince just ignored him " didnt think so" Eric said to himself as Stephanie rushed out the room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Not my best chapter but i hope you enjoyed it. 


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't going to continue with this as I'm not happy with it but a certain someone kept going on at me about it ;)  
  
Please review I'll only update if I know people are reading.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"What are you doing?" Linda asked as Stephanie rushed in.  
  
"Looking for...THIS" She replied proudly  
  
"Why do you need that?" Linda asked curiously  
  
"Everyone's in the canteen. You coming?" Stephanie said ignoring her mothers question. Linda nodded and they left the small room.  
  
"Here!" Stephanie yelled as she entered heading toward the CD player  
  
"You don't need to announce you're here whenever you enter a room, trust me you stand out" Eric said as Stephanie just sighed.  
  
"Not me here, I mean here, decent music"  
  
"What?" Eric asked as Prisoner by Fozzy filled the room.  
  
"Wow he can actually sing" Eric said surprised until the chorus came on and he sighed not believing his luck. Stephanie looked at him before realising playing a song called prisoner to someone who's claustrophobic while stuck in a building wasnt too smart and skipped to feel the burn.  
  
"Sorry" she said embarrassed.  
  
They all sat in silence for about 40 minutes before Eric stood up.  
  
"What the hell is this? Music to kill yourself to?" Eric said heading to the CD player.  
  
"Lonely road of faith. Huh well i'm not religious so screw that" Eric said as he changed it back to Fozzy and went to get another drink.  
  
"I wondered where you where" he said as he entered the kitchen where Shane was sitting on the counter.  
  
"I couldn't take all the fun" Shane replied sarcastically.  
  
"McMahon has a way of taking all the life out of a room... and souls too" Eric replied making Shane laugh.  
  
Eric looked back into the canteen.  
  
"Oh god!" He exclaimed  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stephanies dancing, and I use that word very loosely" Eric answered as Shane poked his head round the corner  
  
"She used to be a good dancer...although now, not so much" he added watching Stephanie a little while before heading back to the counter.  
  
"What are you doing?" Linda asked entering the kitchen followed by Vince.  
  
"Planning the downfall of the WWF, reliving the best moments of when we got one over you, you know the good stuff" Eric replied as Vince just glared at him.  
  
"Why don't you come in here?" Linda asked  
  
"We just can't keep up," Shane said with half a smile before downing a Jack Daniel's.  
  
"But I need another drink so I'll have to enter that whirlwind of fun. you want one?" he asked Eric  
  
"Yeah thanks" he replied as Shane left when Eric became aware he was alone with the McMahons.  
  
"If i disappear they'll know it was you" he said pointing at the two McMahons.  
  
"We don't want to kill you Eric" Linda replied  
  
"I do!" Vince excited.  
  
"Vince!" Linda snapped as Vince shrugged and turned around to leave muttering something about just telling the truth.  
  
"We could have you arrested you know?"  
  
"Yup" Eric replied calmly as he looked to see what was keeping Shane and saw that Stephanie had grabbed him.  
  
"Damn" he said to himself  
  
"Doesnt it bother you?"  
  
"Nah. Besides if you had me arrested you'd have to arrest Shane too and I know Vince would have no problem with that but would you?" he asked already knowing the answer as Linda sighed.  
  
"Stephanie go away" Shane said as he picked up his drinks and went toward the kitchen where Eric was leaning on a doorframe.  
  
"What are you so deep in thought about?" Shane asked as he handed Eric his drink.  
  
"I was just thinking how could a family treat each other like that?" Eric said noticing Shane stairing at the floor.  
  
"Not you! I mean them, youre just reacting to a bad situation caused by them but they are seriously screwed up!" Eric added taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"You dont have to tell me that".  
  
"They're up to something" Vince muttered to Linda whilst watching Shane and Eric talk.  
  
"Stop being so paranoid" Linda replied not even bothering to look in Shane and Eric's direction.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry but the man who is trying to destroy my company is in my building".  
  
"First of all MEN. There are two men here who want you and this company gone and second MY company, MY building?" Linda replied storming off to get a drink  
  
"Linda I didnt mea.."  
  
"This is your fault!" Vince snapped at Eric as he marched past leaving Eric confused.  
  
"What the hell did I do know?" he asked to anyone in the room but Stephanie just had an innocent or lost look on her face depending on the person looking, Linda sighed and downed a drink and Shane just shrugged.  
  
One hour later Eric looked up and realised he and Stephanie where the only ones in the room.  
  
"Where did...and...Nevermind" he added before noticing Stephanie wasnt entirely sober. It was the drunkenly stumbling around the room which gave it away, but Stephanie called it 'dancing'.  
  
"Stephanie?"  
  
"Yuh huh" Stephanie replied taken back a little by the sound of someone's voice.  
  
"How much have you had to drink?" He asked in a voice you would usually use with a young child.  
  
"Umm about this much" Stephanie replied not even signalling how much 'this' much was.  
  
"Uh huh and what have you been drinking?"  
  
"Jim Donald's"   
  
"Jim Do.. Oohhh you mean Jack Daniel's"  
  
"Thats what i said silly" Stephanie replied going back to her dancing.  
  
Eric laughed too himself as he left. He found everyone on the roof all sitting as far away from each other as possible without falling off the roof.  
  
"Not interrupting a family moment am I?" Eric asked sarcastically.  
  
"Your daughter is wasted and I mean in the strongest sense of the word. When I left she was stumbling around talking about goats"  
  
"Oh god" Linda replied as she went to go check on her but was met by Stephanie at the door.  
  
"I dont feel so good" she announced as she rushed to the edge of the building to throw up.  
  
"Again I REALLY hope nobody down there" Eric said as Stephanie threw up.  
  
"Can't beat McMahon class huh," he added to Vince and Linda.  
  
"How much are you worth?" Vince asked Eric  
  
"Just when you thought it couldnt get any worse...a pissing contest" Shane announced.  
  
"No I don't mean that I'm just curious. I mean it must be a fair bit with what your job is and what you must have accomplished, so how much?"  
  
"I have no idea" Eric replied sounding rather bored.  
  
"Daddy's worth alot" Stephanie replied while still hanging her head over the building.  
  
"Wow I never would have guessed the owner of a multy million dollar company was worth alot. You're full of helpful facts" Eric replied.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that"  
  
"Why? You talk to her worse"  
  
"I do not"  
  
"Oh sorry she's Daddy's little princess or as i like to call her the brat"  
  
" How dare you" Vince yelled marching over to Eric who just stood smiling.  
  
"You can't deny she's spoilt, hell she may as well be in charge, you run everything round her anyway"  
  
Vince had, had enough and went to punch Eric who ducked and punched Vince but Vince went for him again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thankyou for the review's peep's =)  
  
********************************************************  
  
"VINCE! ERIC!!! Shane arent you going to stop them" Linda asked her son.  
  
"Stop them? Why Erics kicking ass!" Shane said smiling not taking his eyes off the two when he realised they where getting dangerously close to the edge of the building.  
  
"Now I'll stop them" Shane said as he tried to put himself in between the two.  
  
"Hey we are on a roof you know! If you wanna fight do it inside"  
  
"Oh very good" Linda said sarcastically.  
  
Eric finally backed off smiling.  
  
"I have always wanted to kick your ass McMahon and now I have you know what? It was even more fun than I expected"   
  
Vince tried to go for him again but was stopped by Shane  
  
"Don't make me hit you too Shane" Vince said still looking at Eric but was pushed back by Shane.  
  
"You wanna hit me go for it! Youre going to have to, to hit him" Shane taunted as he staired into Vince eyes not even flinching.  
  
Vince turned around and walked back inside the building trying not to act on the overwhelming urge to hit Eric as he heard him laughing.  
  
"Happy now?" Linda asked Eric.  
  
"Ecstatic" Eric said still laughing.  
  
"He didnt do it. He could have hit you and didnt" Linda said to Shane.  
  
"He thought about it which is enough hopefully he knows (pause) I would have kicked his ass!" Shane said as he brushed past Linda followed by Eric.  
  
"Stephanie are you alright?" Linda asked not looking at her.  
  
"Uh huh" a shocked Stephanie managed.  
  
"Come on we better check on your father even though he doesnt deserve it".  
  
They found Vince looking for a first aid kit.  
  
"It's here" Linda said as she and Stephanie entered.  
  
"You'll be lucky if you dont have a black eye" Linda said as she handed some tissue to Vince for his bleeding lip.  
  
"It was that bastards fault"   
  
"It was both of you"  
  
"Did you hear what he said about Stephanie?"  
  
"Huh" Stephanie suddenly came back to reality  
  
"Yes he was winding you up and it worked"  
  
"Yhat about me?"  
  
"Bet its what he thinks though"  
  
"What does he think about me?"  
  
"So what if it is what do you care?"  
  
"I care" Stephanie added  
  
"I dont but he just..."  
  
"Dont let him wind you up and you'll be fine"  
  
"WHAT DID HE SAY ABOUT ME!?"Stephanie finally yelled suprising her parents.  
  
"It doesnt matter"  
  
"Besides you where there" Vince added  
  
"But i was busy throwing up and it matters to me!"  
  
"He said you are a spoilt brat" Vince finally told her  
  
"Oh hey I am not" Stephanie replied hands on hips but Vince just shrugged.   
  
"Come on we have a long way to go before the end of the night" Linda said pulling Vince out the room.  
  
As they headed to the cantene they could hear Shane and Eric laughing.  
  
"I dont see why we have to go back in there"  
  
"You want him to think youre scared?" Linda said but Vince didnt answer.  
  
"Ok then"  
  
"See I told you he'd have a black eye" Shane said noticing there arrival.  
  
"Ok lets not have this again" Linda said heading to get the drink she figured she deserved.  
  
"But it was so much fun the first time around" Eric added smiling. Vince looked to his wife who gave him a warning look so he went to get himself a drink.  
  
After Stephanie had sat stairing at Eric for 10 minutes he finally gave in.  
  
"What?" he asked out of nowhere to Shane who hadnt noticed.  
  
"You think I'm a spoilt brat?"  
  
"Wow it took you long enough to catch that one" Eric said in suprise.  
  
"I was busy at the time"  
  
"Busy? I've never heard throwing up called 'busy' before"  
  
"ANYWAY do you or where you just winding my father up?"  
  
"Oh no I meant it" Eric replid calmly as he got another drink.  
  
"I am not spoilt!"Stephanie replied firmly  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"You know this could go on all night so I'm quitting now"  
  
"Not the only thing you should quit!" Vince called from the other side of the room.  
  
"Go back to nursing you wounds McMahon" Eric shot back.  
  
"You dont even know me how can you say that?"  
  
"I know you and hes right" Shane added as Stephanie went off in a huff to get drink.  
  
"Avoid the JD princess" Eric called after her as Shane laughed.  
  
"Oh god still two and a half hours to go I'm gonna kill myself before then" Eric said sighing  
  
"Get on with it then"  
  
"I'd take you with me McMahon"  
  
"Where are you going?" Vince asked Eric as he left who just ignored him.  
  
"He better n.."  
  
"Surely you don't leave storylines and important paper's lying around so theres nothing he can do" Shane interrupted.  
  
"So what where you looking for?"  
  
"Gonna get some fresh air" Shane said leaving fast leaving Vince confused.  
  
"Hey. I had to get out of there fast"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Vince asked if everythings locked up what where we looking for"  
  
"Oohhh and you don't want him knowing we have a special way of dealing with locks then" Eric said laughing  
  
"What way?"  
  
"STEPHANIE!" Eric and Shane said at the same time.  
  
"What special way?"  
  
"We where kidding"  
  
"I'm not stupid. DON'T" Stephanie said fast just as Eric was going to say something.  
  
Luckily at this point Linda had walked through the door just as Shane and Eric decided to make a hasty exit.  
  
"Hey i'm not d.." but they'd gone.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Oh nothing important"  
  
"What where you talking to Eric about earlier?"  
  
"Asking him why he called me a spoilt brat" Stephanie said sounding a little upset.  
  
"Why do you care what he thinks?"  
  
"I dont!" Stephanie said defensively, odviously lying.  
  
"Hes not like I expected him to be"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well Dad always made him out to be...well the devil"  
  
"Yes well he has tried to destroy us more than once and come pretty close too".  
  
"Yeah but we tried to destroy him too"  
  
"Stephanie? Why is this bothering you so much? I mean really?" Linda asked but Vince came out before she could answer  
  
"Where have they gone?" he asked sounding more than a little annoyed  
  
"They have names you and I named one remember" Linda replied   
  
"Ok wheres SHANE and BISCHOFF" Vince said sarcastically, Stephanie was going to correct him that Bischoff isnt his first name but thought against it.  
  
"This is rediculous where the hell does he keep them?" Eric asked frustrated as he slammed a filing cabinet shut.  
  
"Quiet, someone will hear us and make sure you lock that again" Shane said pointing to the cabinet Eric was just looking in as he went to lock it.  
  
"Nothing here either" Shane said closing the cabinet sighing.  
  
Eric went over to another cabinet and began to unlock it as Shane searched Vinces desk.  
  
"Feud to excalate to the next PPV where it will come to ahead in a Hell in a cell." Eric muttered to himself.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shane asked not taking his eyes off the desk he was searching.  
  
"I got it..well i got something anyway"   
  
"What?" Shane asked finally taking his eyes off the desk.  
  
"The storyline for the title run" Eric answered as an evil smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"Simple we copy it, and change Vince's plans"  
  
"How do we do that?" Shane asked frowning  
  
"I'll explain later, come on we need a copier" Eric said as he rushed out the room.  
  
They made one copy which Shane kept and went back to his office and made sure it was as Vince left it.  
  
Shane couldn't help but pause when he noticed the picture of himself and Vince.  
  
"Shane?" Eric asked halfway out the door.  
  
"Shane we gotta go"  
  
Shane came back to reality and rushed past him. Curiosity got the better of Eric and he went to look at the picture. He sighed and left.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Linda asked as they both entered the canteen.  
  
"Nowhere interesting..well this is the WWF so that goes without saying" Eric replied as they headed to the kitchen.  
  
Once there they got the most expensive whicky they could find, they wanted champagne but thought it would look very suspicious.  
  
"This is going to be great, if Vince doesnt already know how serious we are after this he's dumber than I thought" Eric said as he downed his drink.  
  
"What do you think he'll do when he finds out Vince screwed him over?"  
  
"Hopefully beat the crap out of Vince, then come to us"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Which superstar is Vince planning on screwing out of the title (lets face it the possibilitys are endless)?  
  
Please review and let me know what you like/don't like. 


End file.
